


The One where Tony...

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Asexual Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stark Tower, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: ....reads minds and his fiancé can shield his own.Steve and Tony being soft.(Tony Stark Bingo 2020 Fill, S5: Cuddlingcard 3026)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560796
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	The One where Tony...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbehavingvigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [misbehavingvigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> Hey! Merry Christmas in February dear Ava! This fills the following prompts you put down:  
> Prompts - Someone is transgender / on the ace spectrum. / Someone is a magic user.  
> I hope it gives you as many warm feels as I had when I wrote it 😘
> 
> Thanks to Betheflame for betaing it!

“You know, hearing people’s thoughts is not always what it’s cracked up to be,” Tony yawned as he plopped down on the couch. 

  
The main room of the communal floor was empty save for the both of them, and Tony would be damned if he didn’t make himself comfortable in his own tower anyway. Steve was already sprawled across half the plush cushions and Tony only had to wiggle closer to find the best cuddling position ever, also known as lying half on top of Steve. Not that Steve seemed to mind.

  
“You been having trouble?” Steve looked up from the Stark Tablet he’d been using, looking for reference pictures of God knows what this time. His tone was one of concern and his eyes searched Tony’s for a while, until Tony shrugged and answered.

  
“Let’s just say, if everyone could have your mental shield, I’d have fewer headaches. Oh, and Barnes and Nat are going down at least two floors before yesterday.”

  
“Hm?” Steve’s small smile didn’t fool anyone.

  
“Don’t you even try, you know as well as I do these two need to quit pining and fuck it out of their systems already.”

  
Steve grimaced and Tony wedged himself deeper against his side. "Sorry," he whispered, "Kiss?” he puckered his lips and face in the silliest way he could and it worked, Steve’s brow loosened and he was smiling again when he pressed his lips against Tony’s.

  
“Wanna watch a movie later?” Steve asked, playing with the hem of Tony’s shirt. “Is that...?”

  
“Glad you finally caught on.” Tony grinned cheekily.

  
“I like you in my clothes,” he said, his hand twisting in the fabric of the pride flag-colored tee-shirt he’d bought the day he’d finally taken the leap of faith that had made their first date happen. “That pink looks good on your skin.” 

  
Steve’s voice was soft as he let his fingers dance over Tony’s shoulder and he breathed just as softly. 

  
Of all the people he could have been in a relationship with in this century, Steve had let himself fall for this beautiful man who, after a rocky start, had known to show him just how well-fitted they could be together and he had to admit that right then, cuddling and touching gently as they were, Steve was grateful Tony had had the guts to make it happen for the both of them. He’d stopped hoping to find someone who wouldn’t call him a freak because love had always been just that for him, feelings, softness, comfort, all until Tony had let his guard down enough to show him that he wasn’t alone in this, that he too, would happily cuddle with him and watch silly romcoms and eat cupcakes ‘till they were old and gray, and still bickering - because that would never stop.

  
“I can hear you, again, Rogers. You’re slipping Captain.” Tony groaned in his shoulder.

  
“Nope,” Steve clicked his tongue and kissed Tony’s temple. “The only reason you’ll ever hear my thoughts is because I’m letting you. Inviting my _fiancé_ in.”

  
The blush that crept onto Tony’s face at the word was so intense that Steve could see it even with the man’s face still smashed against him - the tips of his ears were red.

“Love you too, sap.”

Thank God for small mercies, the others weren’t due back from their solo missions until another few hours. A time Tony spent basking in the positive thoughts and affectionate warmth Steve created for him. 


End file.
